Total Drama Sneezefic 1: A Day at the Park
This is my first Total Drama Sneezefic about Noah having an allergy attack in the Park. Total Drama Sneezefic 1: A Day at the Park (Story begins where we see Cody knocking on Noah's door. Then Noah OPENS the door.) Noah: Hey Cody. What are you here for? Cody: Well I'm here to ask you if you want to go walk at the Park with me today? Noah: Walking at the Park together? Sure I'll go with you. Cody: Great! Oh and I also packed a picnic lunch just in case if we get hungry. (Cody shows Noah the picnic basket as he talks.) Come on lets go! (Noah and Cody start walking to the Park together.) Cody: Ok we are now at the Park. So Noah what do you wanna do first? Noah: How about let's have a picnic lunch together? Cody: Alrighty then. Lets go find a spot on where we should eat. Noah: Ah-ah. Ah-choo! Cody: Gesindheit! Noah: Thanks. Ah-choo! Cody: Wait did you just sneezed twice? Noah: Meh I don't Ah-choo, know. Cody: Ok then. Let's just set up our picnic lunch anyway. (Cody and Noah set up the picnic.) Cody: Perfect! Now our picnic lunch is ready. So Noah would you like a sandwich? (Cody hands out a sandwich to Noah as he talks.) Noah: Sure. (Cody gives Noah the sandwich, and Noah takes a bite out of it.) Ah. Ah-choo! Cody: Would you also care for a cup of water? Noah: I'll go for it. (Cody gives Noah a cup of water, and Noah sips it.) Ah-choo! Cody: Wanna share some cake with me? Noah: Why yes. (Cody gives Noah a slice of cake, and Noah takes a peace off with a fork and eats it.) Ah-choo! (Cody was about to eat his cake. But then he notices that Noah has been sneezing a lot lately.) Cody: Noah are you ok? Noah: (sniffs) Yes I'm Ah-choo, fine! Cody: Are you sure? It seams like that you are sneezing a lot today. Noah: Ok fine! I'm sneezing a lot because Ah-choo, I have life threatening allergies! Ah-choo, and since I have life threatening allergies Ah-choo! I am pretty much allergic to everyting Ah-choo, and the Park here has a lot of stuff such as flowers, squirrel dander, and air breeze that is making me sneeze Ah-choo! Cody: So your allergic to everything in the Park? Oh no what was I thinking! Noah let's just go back home! (Cody puts the picnic away, and takes Noah back to his HOUSE.) There is that better now Noah? Noah: Yes thank you! Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo! (Cody quicky gets out a tishue box.) Cody: Noah quick blow into this tissue! (Noah grabs a tishue from Cody and blows into it.) Noah: Thanks now I don't feel like sneezing anymore. Cody: No problem! Noah I'm very sorry for taking you to the Park with me since you were allergic to everything at the Park. Next TIME I should think twice on where we should go together. Noah: Thats ok. It's just that you and I did not know that the Park had some stuff that made me sneeze since MISTAKES are mistakes. You can't get in trouble with these kind of stuff. Cody: You know what you are right Noah. How about lets do something else instead today! Noah: Not right now because I wanna stay Home and READ my book. Maybe next time. Cody: Ok Noah. Well see you tomorrow! Noah: See you tomorrow too Cody! (Cody walks back Home.) Now it's time to read my book. (Noah goes back inside his House and closes the door.)